


Books, Tea and Denial

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookstores, Boys Kissing, Denial, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HP: EWE, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Harry, POV Harry, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Self-Denial, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: It was Harry's usual bad luck that the owner was, of course, none other than Draco Malfoy. Stupid Malfoy with his pointy cheekbones, ridiculously stylish hair and obnoxiously fit body.





	Books, Tea and Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for slythindor100's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Week 6.  
> Prompt: _Malfoy walked away, smirking over his shoulder at Harry._

This is all Hermione's fault, Harry’s sure of it. 

She just had to keep raving about the new bookshop at Diagon Alley and urging Harry to pay a visit. It was Harry's usual bad luck that the owner was, of course, none other than Draco Malfoy. Stupid Malfoy with his pointy cheekbones, ridiculously stylish hair and obnoxiously fit body. Hermione must be to blame for Harry's sudden interest in literature.

Malfoy isn’t innocent either, though. Who ever heard of a bookshop that offers a free cuppa with every purchase? Harry can’t help it if he’s always thirsty. 

Yes, the world is certainly against him as he walks into the shop and Malfoy’s wearing that stupid navy cardigan that brings out his eyes. Harry clenches his jaw as Malfoy gives him a knowing, amused smile when he purchases a book on owl breeds. He can hardly hide his frustration when their fingers brush as Malfoy hands over his complimentary tea, those idiotic sparks traveling up his arm. 

"You've been coming here for almost a year, Potter."

"So?" Harry puffs up his chest. "I can shop wherever I like."

"You're oblivious," Draco sighs. "Hermione was right."

Harry just _knew_ Hermione was to blame. Harry is so caught up in his righteous victory he doesn't even notice that Malfoy’s moved right in front of him. It's only natural Harry’s mouth opens in surprise when Malfoy kisses him, allowing Malfoy’s tongue to slip inside. 

Malfoy pulls back, eyes flickering with amusement as he walks away. 

“I have a ton of paperwork to do,” Malfoy says over his shoulder with a smirk, “but you can pick me up at eight.”


End file.
